warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
噩梦模式
噩梦模式 是一些自从 Update 9 产生的随机加强版任务。 噩梦任务会在地图上显示一个'白色骷髅头。' 游戏会随机的在地图上任意一个星球设置噩梦模式（除了水星），前提你必须完成所在星球所有的任务。完成任务你会额外奖励一张有两个效果的 稀有的 噩梦MOD。 Mechanics To unlock Nightmare mode, one must complete all of the missions on the planet (except for Mercury, which was removed from the Nightmare Mode pool in Update 9.2). You also cannot start a Nightmare mode mission if your Mastery Rank is 0. From Update 11 onwards you may choose whether to run the mission in Nightmare Mode or not. If some of the players in given cell do not have Nightmare Mode unlocked, only those with it unlocked should select Nightmare Mode or else the mission will start normally. The rewards for this mode are randomized, so a player can complete the same mission repeatedly for a different reward. Challenges All Nightmare Mode enemies are significantly increased in level and will have 3 times the damage output, and in some cases are replaced with more dangerous versions. For example, instead of spawning Grineer Lancers, the map may spawn more Elite Lancers in their place. Ciphers cannot be used and Environmental Hazards can also appear as usual. Up to two of the following challenges may occur per mission, and each modifier has an equal chance of being selected: 任務獎勵 Possible rewards on completion include: |-| PC = Notes *It is possible for a nightmare mode mission to not actually have any nightmare mode mission modifiers, but instead, a Death Mark modifier will take its place. If no mission modifier is visible at the start or apparently active during the mission, the player can be sure that a Death Mark will appear during the mission. *Certain mission types that can go indefinitely in normal missions will require players to last a set duration before they are allowed to extract or otherwise complete the mission; **Nightmare Defense missions require players to finish 10 waves to complete the mission. **Nightmare Survival missions require players to survive 10 minutes to complete the mission. **Nightmare Interception missions require players to finish two rounds to complete the mission. **Nightmare Excavation missions require players to gather at least 500 units of Cryotic to complete the mission. Trivia *At the time of Nightmare Mode's introduction there was a No Minimap modifier that also removed the objective indicator. This was removed in Update 9.4 following player complaints * Update 9.4 added the No Shields modifier to the Energy Drain modifier, as well as reducing the chance of getting the combined modifier. Update 11.5.4 simply split the modifiers altogether. * Update 9.7 added the mod rewards from the Arid Fear Event (Shred, Vigor and Lethal Torrent) in Nightmare Mode's reward pool. * There seems to be an increased drop chance of resources, mods and other pickups. Users report finding many more mods than usual on missions. Bugs *Host Migration will sometimes revert the mission to a normal state, removing all modifiers and resetting enemy levels to the mission's original range. Nightmare mods will still be rewarded however. *The Health Vampire and Timer modifiers will take effect as soon as the mission begins, i.e. as soon as the beginning cutscene starts. *Nightmare Sabotage missions with caches will not award a Nightmare Mod. Media See Also *Nightmare Mode Mods Table References Category:Missions Category:Update 9 Category:游戏机制